


Una Segunda Oportunidad

by HecDresde



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Sburb
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecDresde/pseuds/HecDresde
Summary: Aveces arriesgarlo todo por un mejor futuro puede valer la pena, solo hace falta estar dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier cosa que se presente  en tu camino de la mejor manera.





	1. Día Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera historia que escribo, puede contener algunos errores. Espero la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla.

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y sientes que no perteneces a este lugar.

Tú, junto con los demás ganaron el juego y crearon un nuevo universo para vivir, se crearon un nuevo mundo con todas las comodidades del anterior.

Todos, o bueno casi todos se crearon una nueva vida, tu eres la única excepción y sientes que no perteneces en este nuevo mundo. Tus amigos tienen una vida feliz junto a alguien que los quiere.

No es que no lo hayas intentado, prácticamente desde que se creó este mundo has buscado la mejor manera de sobrellevar todo y obtener un poco de alegría en el pero esta te elude muy fácilmente. John, Rose, Jade; todos ellos han logrado seguir adelante con su vida. Tú te quedaste atrapado en algo que ya termino, o al menos eso te dijo Kanaya, una de las troll que conociste a partir del juego.

El día de hoy has tomado una decisión y es salir en busca de tu objetivo en la vida que no hace mucho te has ganado, o bueno, eso te dices a ti mismo. Preparaste todo lo esencial en una mochila, habías conservado tus armas y ahora te las llevaras contigo. Después de escribir una carta de despedida, por si alguien se acordara que existías en sus vidas o simplemente se preguntasen que había sido de ti, la cual dejas encima de la mesa y colocas sobre esta un par de tus lentes, los que tenías como repuesto.

Observas por última ocasión tu casa, la cual está casi vacía debido a que nunca te conseguiste muchas cosas. Solo esta tu mesa en donde realizabas mezclas de música junto al equipo de sonido, algunos muebles, la cosas de la cocina, y en tu habitación solo esta tu cama y tu armario. Suspiras levemente mientras tratas de centrar tus pensamientos en que esta decisión es la mejor que tienes, caminas hacia donde yacía la mochila y te la cuelgas por sobre el hombro.

Posteriormente te diriges a la puerta, tomando de paso tu vaina con las armas para de igual manera colgártela en el hombro, al abrir la puerta eres recibido con un cielo despejado, trazado por unas cuantas nubles blancas como si fueran un velo que se extendiese por este mismo, te provoca una cierta tristeza al pensar que hayas tenido que llegar a esto. Sin más te das la vuelta dándole el último vistazo a la puerta y la cierras con llave sin ningún motivo aparente mas que la costumbre.

Suspiras y comienzas a caminar en dirección al bosque, no te preocupas en si los demás te ven, crees que probablemente no les importe mucho lo que hagas. Mientras caminas no levantas la mirada del suelo, sintiendo que si te topas con alguien de frente y lo vieras a los ojos, probablemente tu fachada de chico cool se caería a pedazos en una fracción de segundo.

Ajustas la chaqueta roja que traes puesta, es tu favorita, también traes puesto unos jeans oscuros y tus tenis rojos favoritos. Realmente no te importa mucho la forma de vestir.

Aceleras tu paso, ya que esta amaneciendo, puedes ver en el cielo los primeros rayos de sol.

Ajustas la mochila que traes colgada, es un poco pesada ya que la habías llenado con comida y algunas prendas de ropa pero no es algo que no puedas manejar, tanteas levemente con tu mano la vaina donde traes tus armas solo para asegurarte de que aun están contigo.

Continuas caminando durante un tiempo más, hasta que dejas muy atrás la ultima casa que se construyó, te internas en el bosque. Tienes conocimiento de que al otro lado del bosque hay llanuras y un rio, así que planeas ir por esa dirección para empezar.

Al entrar en el bosque te das cuenta de que es muy fácil perderse, los árboles son grandes y frondosos, en todas direcciones se les pueden ver. Esto dificulta tu marcha " empiezo a creer que esto no fue una buena idea" pensaste mientras continuabas caminando, esquivando las ramas y algunas raíces que sobresalen del suelo.

Te mantienes avanzando durante un tiempo hasta que te percatas de que ya es medio día, los rayos del sol se filtran a través de la copa de los árboles "Mejor descansaré un momento, total, no hay prisa en llegar a algún lugar" piensas mientras colocas tu mochila en el suelo junto con la vaina de armas, te sientas en una raíz de un árbol que sobresale del suelo y levantas la mirada en dirección al cielo, observas tranquilamente como las hojas de los árboles se mecen por el viento. Hacer esto mismo te traía mucha paz a tu alborotada mente, aun estaban las cuestiones como la de que harías luego y demás pero eran muy ligeras mientras solo te perdías en el cielo azul y el constante sonido del bosque.

Después de estar sentado durante un tiempo posiblemente bastante largo decides que ya era momento de continuar, así que recoges todas tus cosas y reanudas tú camino con quizás una renovada fuerza. Al pasar de algunas horas de caminata constante, te encuentras con que has perdido la propia ruta  que habías trazado antes de salir de tu hogar, al parecer era un poco mas complicado esto de las expediciones de lo que habías llegado a pensar "Estaba seguro que era en esta dirección" piensas mientras rascas ligeramente tu cabello en frustración.

Después de darte por vencido y percatarte de que ya no te servirá el mapa que habías traído para orientarte, decides simplemente seguir caminando de frente "Se que en algún momento encontraré algo para referenciar mi camino" Al menos esperabas que fuera así, quizás era un poco tonto de tu parte dejarte guiar por esa idea pero realmente no había de donde mas elegir. Sin mas continuas tu marcha así durante algún tiempo mientras poco a poco va atardeciendo.

Mientras caminas en lo que tu mismo te decías "linea recta" escuchas un ruido proveniente de la copa de los árboles muy diferente a el suave sonidos de las hojas en las copas moverse por el viento, decides observar con detenimiento en busca del origen del mismo mientras seguías caminando (mala idea). Al poco de continuar de esta manera tropiezas con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo de manera muy notoria, haciéndote caer al mismo igual que un árbol, cuando caes tu cabeza golpea contra la raíz de un árbol quedando inconsciente al instante.


	2. Día dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que podría publicar el resto de los capítulos cada 7 o 6 días probablemente  
> Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado y no sea tan difícil de leer ~

Despiertas lentamente y al abrir un poco los ojos sientes que hay demasiada luz a tu alrededor, colocas tu mano frente a tu rostro tratando de cubrirlos. "¿ donde estoy ?" es el primer pensamiento que te viene a la mente. Poco a poco te logras acostumbrar a la iluminación y logras asi abrir bien los ojos para terminar dándote cuenta de que ya no estabas en el bosque, estabas en una habitación. Actualmente estas recostado en un sofá probablemente, tu mochila y tu vaina con armas están junto a la pared al lado de otro mueble que componía el lugar, recargadas sobre este.

Te logras sentar con cierta dificultad al hacerlo, ya que tu cabeza duele tanto que sientes que podría estallar en cualquier instante. Al estar en esta posición logras observar con un poco más de atención tus alrededores, notas la presencia de algunos muebles extras y una mesa de centro, también algunas fotos enmarcadas colgadas en la pared. No logras distinguir quien o quienes estaban en esas fotos desde donde estabas sentado, pero tampoco quieres saberlo realmente.

  
Levantas una de tus manos hasta tu rostro y al hacer esto te das cuenta de que ya no traías puestos tus lentes. El nerviosismo se apodera un poco de ti y comienzas a buscarlos en la habitación con la mirada para terminar encontrándolos justo a un lado de donde estabas sentado. Los vuelves a colocar sobre tu rostro pero aun así sientes algo de intranquilidad por quien te haya visto sin ellos, probablemente solo por las preguntas molestas que te darían por ello.

  
Reuniendo toda tu fuerza en tu cuerpo logras ponerte de pie y caminas de manera lenta hacia lo que pareciese ser la cocina, al pasar por la puerta notas que también allí no había nadie tal como en la sala donde recién estuviste, suspiraste y comenzaste a caminar de regreso a donde estabas antes " Espero que no haya sido Rose o Jade las que me hayan encontrado, porque me molestaran de por vida por esto" pensaste mientras caminas lentamente a la otra puerta que habia desde sala, esta te dirige al comedor y ahí por fin te encuentras con alguien, quien estaba recostado en la mesa. Te acercaste lentamente a este para poder hacerle unas preguntas pero al estar lo suficientemente cerca te das cuenta de que el era casi exactamente igual a ti.   
Literalmente el era igual a ti, usaba lentes oscuros como los tuyos y tenia el mismo cabello rubio, su ropa es distinta afortunadamente, al parecer el si sabe cómo combinar su ropa a diferencia de ti que prácticamente te pones la primera ropa que te encuentras o la misma sin alternar casi nada.

Mientras lo observas con detenimiento, este despierta y mira en tu dirección, casi al mismo tiempo también te da una leve sonrisa. Levantándose de la mesa, este se sienta de mejor manera en la silla al igual quizás que se quitaba el sueño restante de encima, algo le causó gracia ya que soltó una pequeña risa, a diferencia de ti que casi no reías este parecía ser un poco más relajado. 

—Bueno, por fin despertaste, pensé que dormirías durante un mes o la jodida  eternidad—

Habló con cierta normalidad, hasta podrías pensar que no le daba mucha importancia al hecho de que tenía a una "copia" frente a el, quizás tu tampoco lo harías si fueras el, aunque ver una versión alternativa en su momento significaba problemas pero ahora no sabes que podría significar o si en verdad existía quien tenías enfrente. 

—Si . . . creo que me golpee la cabeza, ¿sabes dónde estoy? Y ¿por qué tu eres muy parecido a mi?—

  
Antes de responder el "otro Dave" tomó una gran respiración, pareciendo que daría la explicación del universo, aunque no te sorprendería si fuera necesario eso para que tu estuvieras aquí o el estuviera aquí o lo que fuera que estuviese sucediendo actualmente. 

—Bueno yo soy muy parecido a ti porque yo soy tu, de otra línea de tiempo, quizás otro universo ya, y bueno estas en el mí universo precisamente, yo te encontré en medio de un parque jodido hasta las narices—

Pareciese que acababa decir lo más divertido del mundo ya que volvió a reír un poco pero en menor medida, en verdad que tenías algunas diferencias respecto a el, quizás por la cadena de acontecimientos distintos que se habrían dado aquí.

—Por cierto ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo?, tu herida en la cabeza no fue fácil de curar sin tener que ir por un médico y tratar de que este no se preguntase si se había anestesiado el mismo en vez de a ti al verte—

Frotaste levemente tu cuello en nerviosismo con tu mano mientras le seguias escuchando, no te sentías bien "¿Otro universo?, ¿Cómo mierda llegue aquí?, ¿Qué será de mi si me quedo?" Estas preguntas abrumaban tu mente después lo que acababas de escuchar, era demasiada información para un solo golpe, solo suspiraste antes de poder responder algo con sentido si es que tenía alguno.

—Bueno, yo estaba caminando, había salido a buscar mi objetivo en la vida o en que se supone que debería gastarla ya que en donde vivía me sentía muy fuera de lugar . . . cuando llegué al bosque me perdí y luego como el idiota que soy me tropecé golpeándome la cabeza con algo . . probablemente una roca o un árbol de mierda, de ahí también la herida—

Cuando terminas de hablar, el contrario solo deja su mirada puesta en ti, no sabias como pero podías sentir su mirada aun a través de las gafas oscuras. No entendías porque lo sabias o como pero podías sentir esto,  probablemente estaba analizando lo que decías, después de un momento volvió a reír, algo que ya parecía común de oír de su parte.

—Bien, parece que dices la verdad y quizás no tenga que preocuparme, siendo sincero, no sé cómo te podría regresar a tu línea del tiempo, así que te ofrezco quedarte aquí en esta casa por ahora—

  
No sabias si en verdad no le importaba nada de lo que podría suceder o realmente era muy buena persona esta versión tuya, pero vaya que te daba curiosidad saber el porque te daba todo tan fácilmente.

—¿No tendrás problemas?, ¿Y que pasaría si alguien viene a tu casa y me ve? Recuerda como puede reaccionar las líneas temporales con más de un Dave por mucho tiempo—

El solo hizo un pequeño gesto de desinterés para luego recargarse un poco más en la silla, medianamente inclinándose hacia atrás antes de volver a hablar.

—No te preocupes, tómalo como un nuevo inicio, ¿te parece? —

No te parecería raro que la sorpresa mezclada con la incredulidad ya fuera apreciable en tu rostro, hasta parecía que todo ya estaba escrito en un plan retorcido y asquerosamente perfecto para ti, aún mantenías muchas dudas sobre tu cabeza y necesitabas un poco de tiempo para analizar la oferta si es que realmente se podría rechazar o hacer algo distinto aparte de morir para no condenar una línea entera.

—¿Me dejas ir a dar una caminata?, no tardaré, solo necesito despejar mi mente de todo esto—

El contrario dejó de jugar un momento con la silla para poder verte nuevamente, aún mantenia la sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, no recordabas tu en en la vida haber sonreído tanto como este Dave lo hacía.

—Está bien, no te preocupes tío, solo no te hagas más daño o mueras por ahí. Sería raro tener que ir a dar testimonio de otro yo muerto—

Ignorando la última parte de sus palabras, te levantas de la silla con un poco de entusiasmo extrañamente, en verdad estabas algo nervioso por todo lo que te estaba sucediendo, todo te parecía tan surrealista en la actualidad que no sorprendería que terminarás despertando nuevamente, agonizando en el bosque.

—Tendré cuidado, no soy tan idiota, creo que ya estoy mejor de la cabeza incluso. Trataré de regresar en un rato—

El asintió con la cabeza para luego señalar con una mano una puerta, la principal, podrías suponer. 

—Ahí esta la puerta y no te preocupes, mi casa es tu casa—

Caminas hacia la puerta con tranquilidad después recibir la indicación, al pasar por lo que podrías decir era la sala observas tus armas que aun permanecían en la misma bolsa donde las habías traído recargadas contra la pared, por un momento piensas en tomar alguna para protección pero decides que no las necesitaras en este lugar pues quizás ni siquiera habría un peligro real.

Al abrir la puerta y salir a la calle, te das cuenta de que en este universo las cosas parecen normales, hay gente en las calles y casas, todo da la apariencia de como si nunca hubiese pasado nada relacionado al juego. "Probablemente aquí todo termino de otra manera" piensas mientras comienzas a caminar, optas por caminar en la dirección opuesta a la ciudad ya que no querías envolverte con demasiada gente o encontrarte con alguien que te confundiera con el otro Dave." Quisiera encontrar un parque . . . " no sabes de donde surge ese pensamiento o la necesidad de este pero dejas de lado siquiera el cuestionamiento y solo continuas caminando mientras  llevas tus manos a los bolsillos de tu pantalón.

Observando un poco el cielo te percatas de que esta atardeciendo (quizás el mismo sol que un momento juraste era el de las mañanas era simplemente el mismo que se filtraba en la ventana por la tarde), no sientes que hayas caminado mucho y recuerdas como fácilmente regresar, pero no quieres que se te haga de noche mientras estas afuera ya que desconoces todo en este lugar o como funcionan algunas cosas por aquí. Así que, con algo de resignación, comienzas a caminar de regreso sobre tus mismos pasos mientras pateas algunos guijarros que te encuentras en tu camino sobre la acera.

" ¿Esto en verdad fue buena idea? ", es la principal pregunta que te haces en tu mente; te detienes por un momento mientras esperas que el semáforo cambiase a rojo para reanudar tu camino hasta que alcanzas a ver que no muy a lo lejos hay muchas copas de arboles juntos, supones que es un parque así que caminas hacia el rápidamente (de Igual manera el semáforo ya había cambiado a rojo), desde que habías convivido algún tiempo con Jade habías logrado apreciar un poco más la naturaleza aunque nunca lo admitirías públicamente.

Entras al parque algo entusiasmado sin mucha razón aparente, caminas a través de la ruta de adoquines que hacía una curva desde la entrada de la acera hasta el centro del parque donde había una fuente de gran tamaño y algunas bancas frente a esta, alrededor hay una buena cantidad de arboles bastante altos, todo en este lugar estaba bien hasta que logras ver a alguien sentado en una banca, te fue fácil reconocer quien era esa persona.

Era alguien que es inconfundible para ti " Rose ", de momento piensas en salir rápidamente del lugar, pero una parte de ti te detiene, te dice que tienes que hablar con ella de una manera u otra y antes de que te des cuenta ya estas caminando hacia donde ella está sentada y te sientas en el otro extremo de la banca.

—Hola Rose— Ni si quiera notas cuando ese saludo salió de tu boca, incluso pensaste en cubrir está misma con tu mano pero procuras solamente mantener la calma y fingir que todo estaba bien.

—Hola Dave— Ella responde con total tranquilidad, mientras tejía lentamente algo con sutileza.

Comienzas a sonreir de nueva cuenta apenas escuchas la respuesta de su parte " ¿Desde cuando empecé a sonreír como torpe frente a ella así? " —¿Qué tal?, ¿Como estas Rose?— Estas empezando a ponerte algo nervioso sin menor motivo aparente, le podrías atribuir quizás esto a que probablemente terminaste afectado por el golpe (Aunque internamente sabes que es una mentira espantosa) pero te mantienes o tratas de estar calmado, al final eres un Strider después de todo. Quizás ya no sientes tanto consuelo en decirte eso a ti mismo.

Ella solo mantiene su vista en la prenda que está tejiendo, en verdad estaba de lo mas absorta en el tejido o fuera lo que fuera que estaba haciendo con esas agujas—Bien—

—Wow Rose, ¿Qué hice para merecer esta frialdad con la que me recibes? Se que no soy un ovillo de lana pero tampoco lo hagas tan obvio— Ni siquiera sabes de donde llegaron esas palabras y rápidamente te empiezas a preocupar sobre la reacción que tendrían ella, anteriormente en tu propio "universo" solían tener enfrentamientos casuales de palabras pero las cosas aquí podrían ser distintas. 

Casi al instante ella levanta la vista de lo que hacía, demasiado rápido para tus crecientes nervios, pero pronto transformo su rostro serio para poder darte una sonrisa tranquila —Lo siento, creo que me deje absorber demasiado en esto. No me suele suceder—

Sonríes levemente un poco más al escuchar esa respuesta, al final te hizo relajarte el hecho de que no se molestara o algo similar, aunque estabas seguro que tratarías de no jugar más con tu suerte por más de este día —No te preocupes, solo bromeaba. . . por cierto ¿qué haces Rose? Y no hago la referencia a la acción obvia—

—Oh, solo estoy tejiendo una bufanda— Te percatas de como ella deja las agujas de tejer y la propia bufanda con tranquilidad a un lado de ella antes de propiamente (supones) sacar la bufanda en progreso. Igual quizás estabas un tanto pesado por este momento, la verdad esto te traería sin cuidado pero al no saber cómo iban las cosas entre el Dave original y ella las cosas podrían ponerse incómodas. Es mejor evitarse el embrollo.  
   
Al terminar de hablar logra, con cierta precaución, mostrarte su progreso en la bufanda. Esta era de un color rojo oscuro, aunque no podrías verlo muy claramente debido a la luz del parque. Recién se estaban encendiendo pero tampoco eran la gran cosa en iluminación —Ya veo, se ve bastante bien— Tus palabras iban de la manera más sincera y venían acompañadas de una sonrisa en tu rostro, no sabes que te hace tan feliz o que se supone te hace no quitar esta pero igual lo haces.

Al quitar la mirada de la bufanda para poder de nueva cuenta ver su rostro, ella te vuelve a sonreír como antes aunque esta sonrisa tenía cierto aire de jugueteo —Mm ¿Acaso quieres una bufanda, Dave?— ella te acerca la bufanda mientras se hacia mayor su sonrisa un tanto más burlesca, obviamente estaba buscando molestarte un poco con esto. Al menos sabías que no habrían problemas de por medio que viniesen del otro Dave.

En respuesta a su claro intento de molestarte solo le dedicas una sonrisa y niegas moviendo la cabeza de manera lenta —No. . . ¿Por qué yo habría de querer tener una bufanda? pfff— Sin esperar respuesta solo volteas a ver la fuente que estaba justo en frente de donde ambos estaban sentados. En verdad era algo agradable de ver puesto que tenía un buen a tamaño, estaba bien iluminada para a ser un espectáculo y servía suficientemente bien de escusa para no verla a ella. 

Tras un pequeño tiempo y sin previo aviso sientes como te envuelven el cuello suavemente con algo que rápidamente reconoces como la bufanda que hace no mucho sostenía Rose, quedándote sorprendido durante quizás unos segundos por esto volteas a verla ella aún con este mismo asombro e incertidumbre para verte con la sorpresa de que solo te estaba sonriendo con complacencia. —Quiero regalarte esta bufanda, no sabía por qué la estaba haciendo pero creo que te queda mejor a ti que lo que podría a mí— Para mayor aún tu sorpresa habla con una tranquilidad sorprendente, pero a la vez desprende una cierta felicidad. Podrías decir que estabas ya alucinando o alguna cosa similar por estar sintiendo eso pero esto mismo te hace sentir en el fondo de tu mente que tal vez no te equivocaste. Aunque sonase a una locura.

—G-gracias Rose— Y siguiendo la cadena de comportamientos raros terminas por tartamudear como si fueras un maldito idiota que no sabe que es ser genial, aunque en la actualidad ya no te importa mucho eso de ser genial o cool, sabes que de igual manera ella puede ver más haya de eso. 

—No agradezcas, pero aun no esta acabada, aún podría faltarle un poco más— Podías darte cuenta fácilmente que ella mantenia su sonrisa desde hace un tiempo en su rostro, sinceramente no te molestaba aunque, crees que había algo en esa sonrisa que parecía ciertamente llamativo y tranquilizador (No todo se lo puedes atribuir al golpe)

—Vale, entonces lo mejor sería acabarla, ¿No?— Comentas con calma mientras aún mantenías la mirada sobre ella.

Al poco ella asiente levemente —Si, pero si quieres se puede quedar así, aun que quedara mas corta que una bufanda normal—

—Mm. . . me gustaría que fuera en tamaño normal, cubriría mejor y así se vería mas genial— Respondes casi de inmediato, aunque te arrepientes de la ultima parte de la frase tal como has venido haciendo últimamente. Quizás te estabas dejando llevar mucho por cosas sin importancia.

—De acuerdo, mañana estará lista y te la podría entregar— Aún sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y con las misma suavidad con la que te la puso, quito la bufanda de tu cuello para después abrir una mochila (que ni siquiera recordabas haber visto cuando llegaste) que tenia a un lado de ella y guardarla con cuidado al igual que sus agujas.  
   
Tan pronto como tenía con eso ambos caen en un momento de silencio donde solo el sonido del agua corriendo a través de la fuente se podia escuchar, sin más regresas tu mirada a la fuente durante algún tiempo mientras tratabas de pensar en algo de que hablar hasta que te aventuras a verla de reojo para ver que hacía. Por su parte ella solo mantenía su rostro levemente alzado, quizás mirando el cielo con una sonrisa tan tranquila como antes pero pronto regresa la mirada hacia tu persona, causando un atisbo de nerviosismo por casi verte atrapado observándola tan fijamente, afortunadamente tus lentes evitan que ella pueda enterarse de que la habías estado mirando. Al menos lo supones.

—Ya es tarde, creo que debería regresar a casa— Murmura ella con la tranquilidad con la que suele siempre hablar, incluso aun manteniendo la sonrisa de toda la conversación. Aunque por más demente que estabas empezando a sonar, en cierta manera si era fácil distinguir que ella estaba cansada. 

Tomandote un poco de tiempo, levantas la mirada para ver el cielo y casi al mismo instante das cuenta de que efectivamente la poca iluminación del sol de antes ya se había desvanecido siendo remplazada por un manto oscuro lleno de estrellas y la creciente luna, no habías sentido que había pasado tanto tiempo pues las luces no hace mucho se habían encendido, aunque si recordabas haber caminado durante algunas horas explorando los alrededores antes de parar en este parque. Para ser un caballero del tiempo, este se te había esfumado muy rápidamente.  
   
—Sí, creo que sería lo mejor, no quiero que te pase algo o cualquier cosa así por haberte retenido más de la cuenta— Tu voz sale de manera tranquila y algo pausada mientras poco a poco bajas la mirada del cielo para finalmente dejar tu vista sobre ella, al poco tu compañera se levanto de la banca que habían estado compartiendo para luego tomar sus cosas mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Al mismo tiempo decides levantarte ya que no tenías otra cosa más que hacer ahí (aparte de nada y joderte a ti mismo, claro) —Bueno, entonces hasta luego Dave, te veo mañana en este mismo lugar— Agregó ella por último con una voz un tanto dulce.

Sin vacilar mucho le dedicas una sonrisa tras escuchar sus palabras, no te parecía mal volver a verla pronto y seguir hablando —Hasta luego Rose— Te despediste finalmente con una mano.

Tras unos segundos ella comienza a caminar tranquilamente por otro de los caminos de adoquines del parque, alejándose hasta que ya no es visible por los propios árboles y arbustos del lugar. Después de quedarte solo comienzas a pensar y recordar un poco sobre lo que acababa de suceder hasta este momento, el recuerdo va a dar principalmente a una de las últimas frases mencionadas por ella "te veo mañana. . ." —No puede ser . . . — murmuras algo preocupado "¿Qué pasara si se encuentra con el verdadero Dave? . . . " Una infinidad de pensamientos y posibilidades llegan a tu mente y poco a poco sientes que has creado un gran problema sin pensarlo, tendrás mucho que explicar al regresar. 

Después de seguir vagando entre posibilidades tontas y el pensamiento firme de haber liado una buena, decides empezar a caminar fuera del parque. Aún a pesar de verse como un lugar grande, por este momento se veia notoriamente solitario (era mejor así para ti, aunque no dejaba de llamarte la atención) aunque dejas esto pronto de lado al salir de él, tomas rumbo a la casa donde vivía el Dave de este universo y que te había ofrecido acogida. A pesar de ser una noche agradable y fría tus preocupaciones mientras caminas continúan aumentando, ocasionalmente pateas algún guijarro que te encuentras en el camino al final fingiendo que eran tus problemas, todo termina cuando decides dejar de atormentarte con ellos para pasar a solo centrarte en lo bueno que fue pasar tiempo con alguien (con ella principalmente, aún bajo tu negatoria)

Al llegar a la casa, te percatas rápidamente de que las luces del interior no estaban encendidas (ni alguna otra en la misma), esto en cierta manera te pareció muy extraño aunque no sabías que tan tarde era, se te hacia bastante absurdo que alguien estuviese dormido tan pronto y mucho menos al tratarse de otro Dave (Claro que no sabías que tanto haría el aquí con su vida, pero seguía siendo una idea tonta). Caminaste lo que faltaba hasta la puerta del lugar y moviste la perilla un poco, para tu sorpresa esta se abre sin ningún problema, casi como si de hubiese quedado igual que cuando saliste hace ya algunas horas (Debías decir que era bastante confiado tu versión alternativa). Una vez dentro logras encontrar los interruptores y enciendes la luz en la sala principal.

Pronto comienzas a buscar al otro Dave en el lugar, aun tenias algunas preguntas que hacerle sobre tu estadía en este lugar, quizás algunas sobre cómo relacionarse con la gente o mínimo un indicio de como estaban sus relaciones con los demás o si tendría que verse con algún mal gesto de alguien (en parte llamarlo 'otro Dave' te parecía extraño pero supones que con el tiempo lograrías acostumbrarte a ello). Pronto empiezas a perder un poco la paciencia al no encontrarlo básicamente por ningún rincón, cuando entras finalmente a la cocina te llevas la sorpresa de que en la puerta de la nevera había una nota pegada. 

  
Tomas la nota de la nevera con cierta expectación y lees el recado escrito en ella. 

* * *

  
" Tío hey otro yo  
Te preguntarás porque cojones no estoy en casa bueno la razón es un poco irónica y se que tu y yo compartimos un gusto por la ironía  
La razón es que siento en mi interior que tengo un trabajo que hacer en otro lugar muy lejos de aquí  
Quizás como tú misma sensación de buscar tu propósito Je  
Pero ya enserio dejando la mierda de lado  
Te estoy dejando a cargo de mi línea del tiempo, de seguro tu dirás "¿ pero que le pasa a este tío? De seguro solo está siendo un cabron" pero no hermano en verdad te estoy dejando solo  
Tengo algunas cosas que arreglar conmigo mismo en otra parte y bueno no se si en algún momento regresare aquí pero si lo hago ya no volveré a ser el Dave alfa  
Ya que como te dije antes ahora es tuya así que no la mandes a la mierda  
Toma esto como tú "Segunda Oportunidad"  
Suerte bro, y cuida de todos por mí. " 

* * *

 

—Maldito idiota . . . — Murmuraste al terminar de leer la nota en tus manos, sentías que estabas al borde de las lágrimas, tus ojos picaban y tu garganta estaba reseca, casi formándose un nudo. "¿En verdad te estaba dejando a cargo de su universo, su línea en cuestión?", esto era jodidamente imprudente y muy arriesgado pero aun a pesar de esto, te hacía sentir que tenías esperanza de encontrar la cosa por la que habías emprendido tu búsqueda. 

Doblas la nota cuidadosamente y la guardas en tu bolsillo mientras caminas de regreso a la sala principal, terminas por detenerte frente a donde se encontraba tu mochila para poder sacarde ella tu teléfono móvil, no te sentías de lo mejor ahora como para vaciar el contenido de esta. Quizás aún subconscientemente esperabas que esto fuera una broma de mal gusto y en la mañana siguiente regresara tu otra versión tirando una risa o comentarios sin sentido.

Comienzas a buscar en la casa el dormitorio, porque te sientes bastante seguro de que no deseas dormir en el sofá de nueva cuenta. Encuentras el baño y el armario antes de encontrar el dormitorio, finalmente y tras una leve vacilación entras en él llevándote la sorpresa de ver una falta de posters o artículos que indicaran que alguien vivía aquí, solo encuentras una cama debidamente acomodada y un ropero.

La habitación no es muy grande pero es lo suficientemente espaciosa para ti, esta tiene un par de ventanas por donde ya se filtraba un poco la luz de la luna, las paredes eran de un color blanco y hasta daba la apariencia de ser un cuarto de hospital. Por alguna razón te llegaron algunas ideas de que podrías hacer para mejorar el aspecto de la habitación y hacerla más confortable, pero pronto esa idea se fue tan rápido como vino (no querías pensar en algo así tan pronto), haces tu camino hacia la cama y tientas con las manos la superficie de esta para luego sentarte con lentitud. No habías encendido las luces en la habitación ya que no hacía falta, podías ver perfectamente bien aun con tus lentes puestos. 

Te quitaste los lentes y los colocaste cuidadosamente a un lado de la cama para luego recostarte sobre la misma, tantas cosas que habían sucedido que te dejaron un poco abrumado y necesitabas un buen descanso de todo esto, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que te quedaras dormido. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que olvide mencionar el hecho de que este fic es una reescritura de mi primera versión que alguna vez publique en otra plataforma  
> De ahí en fuera espero que se vaya dando mejor que esa versión  
> Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibido~  
> Hasta la próxima


	3. Día 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez si me tarde un tiempo en escribir el capítulo  
> Espero disfruten del capítulo

Día 3

Poco a poco te despertaste al sentir como la luz (probablemente del sol) te llegaba a la cara con intensidad, muy a tu molestia y aún a pesar de seguir algo somnoliento te levantaste de tu cama mientras te frotabas un poco los ojos para luego tomar los lentes de donde los habías dejado la noche anterior.

Una vez lograste ponerte de pie, fuera de la cama, comenzaste a caminar lentamente en dirección al baño para poder tomar una ducha porque podrías decir que aún te sentías algo muerto por el cansancio. Una vez, pasado un tiempo, terminaste de bañarte y ponerte ropa limpia (que tuviste que buscar por las malas en la mochila pues habías olvidado que no la desempacaste la noche anterior) seguiste tu camino hacia a la cocina para poder buscar desayunar algo.

No eres un gran cocinero y por lo visto el otro dave tampoco ya que no encontraste en la nevera nada más que pizza, jugo de manzana y otros pocos de comida rápida que se apilaban en su interior " Tendré que hacer limpieza de la nevera pronto " probablemente la lista mental de cosas por hacer se haría más grande conforme pasaras el tiempo en la casa. Terminaste por tomar la pizza que se veía más reciente y la colocaste en el microondas. Mientras se calentaba la pizza comenzaste a observar con detenimiento la cocina a la par de que también comenzabas a pensar en cómo iba va a continuar tu vida a partir de ahora, sentías el presentimiento de que en verdad todo lo de ayer era real junto con la nota. Para tu sorpresa el microondas termina más rápidamente de lo que esperabas, sacas la pizza del horno con cuidado para luego ir a sentarte en la mesa, no era el mejor desayuno pero cuando menos serviría por hoy.

Después de terminar de comer y dejar el plato en el fregadero, decides ver si de alguna manera encontrabas algo de dinero en alguna parte para comprar algo fresco de comer y quizás para medianamente iniciar tu vida en este lugar (considerabas también ya que podrías vender de lo que habias traído), afortunadamente no eras como tú amiga Jade que le encantaba comer cosas naturales y nada más que eso pues te las verías muy mal en estos momentos, aunque igual disfrutabas de darte un gusto y comer cosas "sanas" en ocasiones.

Caminando por la casa, revisando cada rincón posible (una vez ya habías dejado la idea de que el otro Dave volvería) para encontrar cosas que te fueran útiles te encuentras al final de tu recorrido con una alacena, al no haber mas remedio decides darle una oportunidad y examinarla, al menos así podrías saber que tantas cosas habían en lo que ahora era tu casa. Para tu sorpresa había otra nota ahí, la tomas y la lees con detenimiento.

* * *

 

  
Hey otro yo

Supongo que veniste aquí mientras hacías un inventario del lugar ¿no?

Si no pues vale en verdad que eres bastante extraño

Bueno igual te daré una pista que podría llevarte a algo que te servirá

Te dejo lo que está bajo el cojín del sofá

Te será de mucha ayuda

Cuídate hermano y recuerda, no fastidies esto

Cuida a todos

 

* * *

 

Tras terminar de leer la nota suspiras y doblas la nota a la mitad. Al no tener nada que perder decides hacerle caso a la nota, te diriges hasta a la sala para ver que te había dejado el otro dave debajo del cojín (esperando que no se tratase de alguna basura rara). Cuando tomas el cojín y lo retiras con cuidado de su lugar te logras percatar que había un par de bolsas, no muy grandes (quizás del tamaño de unas bolsas de Doritos grandes) y al abrirlas te percatas de que contenían unas pequeñas tiras que rápidamente reconoces como dinero, era fácil reconocerlo ya que era básicamente lo mismo que en tu vieja vida. El jodido tipo seguía dándote sorpresas.

Después de guardar un poco de dinero en tu bolsillo (tras haber contando cuanto había adentro de las bolsas) decides salir a comprar algo de comida, tomando las llaves que estaban colgadas en la pared te diriges hacia la puerta principal con seguridad aunque antes de salir por la puerta logras ver una de tus armas recargadas en la pared. No crees que vayas a necesitarla más en este mundo, así que simplemente sales de la casa y te aseguraste de cerrarla bien antes de partir hacia la calle.

Tu camino hacia la cuidad es tranquilo, hay gente que anda de un lado a otro sin prestar mayor atención los unos a los otros, hasta incluso hay trolls de todos tipos entre ellos pero pareciese lo más normal del mundo para los que estaban caminando. Al parecer todo era algo distinto en esta realidad, era un poco más de una fusión. Antes de que siguieses con la línea de pensamiento logras llegar a lo que suponias era un supermercado (habías estado caminando hacia la ciudad suponiendo que podrías ver alguno) y sin detenerte entras en el.

Al parecer el dinero que llevaste era lo suficiente ya que solo usaste muy poco para comprar algunas cosas básicas para comer más que pizza (suficientemente bueno para ti), incluso te sorprendes ya que pudiste conseguir sin gastar tanto un jugo de manzana y una preciada bolsa de doritos. Aunque llevar esto mismo te recordaba un poco a la vida que alguna vez tuviste con tu hermano, lo veías como un buen recuerdo después de todo. Quizás sería una manera de honrarlo.

Pronto estas de regreso en tu propia casa. Dejando todo sobre una encimera en la cocina, comienzas a sacar las cosas de tus bolsas de compras para así poder acomodarlas en las estanterías y refrigerador según fuera cada caso, mientras hacías esto mismo tu mente comienza a vagar nuevamente en algún que otro asunto que aún te desconcertaba hasta que finalmente termina en el recuerdo de que aún tenías un compromiso más el día de hoy. Una vez terminaste con las bolsas que habías traído te tomaste un merecido descanso para comer doritos y beber jugo de manzana mientras te relajabas, sería una comida por hoy de buena calidad.(?)

Antes de que te des cuenta, mientras te dedicabas a procastinar, dan las 5:00 de la tarde nuevamente (lo sabes porque ahora cargabas tu teléfono móvil encima) y aunque no sabias a que horas debías ir de nuevo al parque pensabas que era mejor estar ahi temprano. Sin mucha vacilación decides ir a ducharte y arreglarte un poco, a pesar de todo no te gusta estar todo desarreglado como si fueses un desastre de persona (aunque no sabías si esto mismo era cierto o no). Pronto estás listo para salir y aunque era temprano crees que no estaba por demás ir caminando de una vez al parque.

Te aseguras de cerrar bien tu casa tras salir de ella y pronto comienzas a caminar con dirección al parque, mientras seguias en marcha no sabias como pero comenzabas a tener un poco de nervios al igual que algún que otro sentimiento encontrado "¿Vendrá otra vez?" esta y otras preguntas llegaban tu mente continuamente como si hubieran estado esperando a que realizaras el trayecto para surgir de entre lo que ignorabas, pronto tu seguridad ya se había ido que hasta dudabas en si seguir o fingir algo y regresar por donde habías venido; Ya no había vuelta atrás. Llegas al parque y con tranquilidad buscas la banca donde el día anterior te habías encontrado con Rose, una vez haces es mismo camino a través y de los adoquines logras encontrarla y sin más te sientas en esta, tenias prácticamente la mejor vista de la fuente central del parque. Recargas un poco más tú cuerpo en la banca y cierras los ojos mientras buscabas relajarte un poco "Vamos, es sólo Rose no tienes porque preocuparte tanto" te dices a ti mismo a manera de sonar más seguro sobre lo que estabas haciendo justo ahora.

No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo pasa mientras habías cerrado los ojos, podrías haber jurado que había sido cuestión de segundos pero eso fue descartado cuando en la pequeña escalada de regreso al mundo de la lucidez te percatas de la sensación de alguien más a tu lado y que probablemente estaba en el otro extremo de la banca, al abrir tus ojos y girar levemente apenas para poder ver algo te das cuenta de que se trataba Rose, estaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro. Muchas emociones pasaron por tu cabeza, incluida la vergüenza ya que estabas tan absorto en tus pensamientos (probablemente hasta dormido) que no te percataste cuando ella llego y tomo asiento.

Sin tener más alternativa decides saludar, aunque no te sorprendería que te ignorara si estaba leyendo algo —Hola Rose . . . — diste lo mejor de ti para que ese saludo no fuera tan lamentable pero tu voz no se presto para ello, quizás estar dormido era parte de la causa pero que más podrías hacer. Aunque ahora tenías una ligera duda sobre cuánto tiempo llevaba ella aquí o cuánto tú habías estado fuera de línea.

Realmente no pasa mucho tras haber dado aquel saludo antes de que ella volteara a verte y cerrase el libro que había estado leyendo, si fueras otra persona ya estarías temiendo por lo que fuera a suceder a continuación ya que hasta en cierto punto ella suele inspirar un miedo poco natural, pero todo esto no evitaba que pudieras disfrutar de su compañía. —Hola Dave, veo que por fin has despertado— justo al termino de sus palabras ella te dedica una sonrisa ligera, aunque esto no ayudaba en la actualidad.

Mantienes tu rostro estoico como de costumbre, pero te permites devolver una pequeña sonrisa, al final te agradaba verla sonreír —Si, eh . . . lamento eso— tras esto empiezas a calmarte poco a poco, de cualquier manera ella era muy paciente contigo o al menos así era la versión que tu conocías de ella. No estaría mal suponer un poco, quizás no habrían tantas diferencias.

Del otro lado de ella, tenía un bolso de donde tranquilamente saca la bufanda roja que te había mostrado el día anterior, estaba completa por lo que podías decir —No te preocupes . . toma— en esto ella extiende levemente sus brazos con la bufanda en manos para luego dejarla sobre las tuyas una vez acercas tus manos tentativamente a tomar la misma, debías admitir que era muy suave y de alguna manera el color rojo que tenia la bufanda era brilloso tal como sueles usarlo —La termine justo hoy . . aunque por un momento casi la había olvidado— continuas observando la bufanda por un momento mas y luego decides ponértela sobre el cuello.

—Rose, esta asombrosa . . . muchas gracias— regresas tu vista a ella mientras le dedicabas una sonrisa, probablemente si tu hermano te viera tan sonriente como ahora quien sabe que podría decir pero igual no te importaría mucho, ya que al menos te sientes bien. Claro, todo esto en caso de resultara ser el típico comentario de su parte.

Fuera de tu propia mente, ella te sonreía de igual manera y hasta incluso había reído un poco, tenias mucho tiempo de no haber escuchado a Rose reír, mierda, quizás ya toda una vida sin nunca haber escuchado su risa aún si fuera solo por vergüenza —Me alegro que te haya gustado Dave, me hubiese sentido muy mal de que no hubiese sido así— te deja con una sensación un poco extraña esa ultima parte de sus palabras, pero ella continuaba sonriendo así que optas por asumir que era una pequeña broma como las que probablemente alianza hacer ella.

  
Poco a poco volteas a ver la fuente aun manteniendo tu sonrisa, podrías decir con certeza que las cosas se habían relajado un poco —Yo jamás haría que te sintieras mal Rose . .— tus palabras salen en el mismo tono neutral de siempre, pero esa frase en verdad era cierta y estabas seguro de que tratarías siempre de cumplirlas.

Alcanzas a ver de reojo como ella deja de recargarse tanto en la banca y se sienta un poco más cerca de ti, como si hubiese recobrado la confianza —Lo se, Dave— esta frase te provoca un sentimiento extraño, pero no del todo malo, quizás hasta uno bueno pero por ahora no sabías como descifrarlo. Alzando tu vista al cielo te percatas rápidamente de como de nueva cuenta estaba comenzando a oscurecerse el cielo, quizás habrías estado ahí en esa banca ya más de un par de horas. Al menos una te la pasaste dormido.

Decides cambiar un poco la conversación a algo más tranquilo, sentías que era lo mejor — Oye Rose, ¿Por qué vienes tan tarde al parque?— comenzaste por algo sencillo, no sabías si era lo mejor iniciar con esa pregunta pero igual tenías curiosidad sobre los motivos de ella. Esto fue efectivo pues salieron de ese momento en el que estaban.

—Bueno, yo tengo un trabajo y el único momento en que puedo venir a relajarme antes de ir a descansar a mi casa es en este lugar por estas horas— ella habla con completa naturalidad, manteniendo la sonrisa en el rostro con tranquilidad, de alguna manera no te cansabas de verla aunque obviamente tratabas de que eso no se notara tanto.

Terminas por recargarte de nuevo en el respaldo de la banca para poder ver un poco el cielo, sentías que había sido de lo mejor el recibir una respuesta directa aunque te recordó algo que quizás es importante —Si, yo aun no consigo trabajo— no sabias si el otro dave tenía trabajo o no pero supones que no lo tenía.

  
—Mm, ya veo aunque yo se que pronto lo conseguirás . . . bueno, ya me tengo que retirar— aunque te pareció de lo más extraño la forma en la que terminó la conversación sentías que no había sido algo malo. Al final ya era tarde. Observas como ella levanta de la banca al igual que tu lo haces a los pocos segundos después —¿Mañana nos veremos aquí de nuevo?— pregunta ella en un tono suave, quizás hoy era un día de lo más extraño pues habías tenido oportunidad de ver muchas cosas que no recordabas de ella, empezando por la bufanda que envolvía tu cuello.

  
—Por supuesto Rose, aquí estaré, aunque trataré de no dormirme esta vez— ella asiente ligeramente con una sonrisa un poco más amplia que la anterior y se acerca para darte un corto abrazo, tú te quedas por un momento sin saber qué hacer, esto no era muy común y mucho menos por parte de ella. Pero aun así decides corresponder el abrazo. No hacía falta decir que en verdad te estaba gustando descubrir todo esto.

De manera lenta ella rompe con el abrazo para luego sonreír nuevamente mientras tenía su mirada sobre ti —Hasta mañana Dave— hace un ligero gesto de despedida para luego colgarse su bolso antes de darse la vuelta.

—Hasta mañana Rose— observas como ella se va caminando por el mismo camino que había tomado el día anterior antes de que igualmente comiences a caminar lejos de la banca con dirección a tu casa. Este día había sido incluso más agitado que el anterior y algo te dice que esto no cambiara y te esperan muchas más cosas en el futuro.

Mientras continuas caminando por la acera en tu camino de regreso, te percatas de que hacia un poco de frío del que debería por ser de noche por lo que supones que estaba próximo el invierno o ya estaba literalmente sobre ti. Así que supones que por fin podrás ver que es una nevada si estás en un lugar donde pueda nevar por supuesto.

Pronto llegas a tu casa y entras en ella sin mayor problema, realmente no tenias hambre así que decides subir a tu habitación, solo te quitas los tenis y tu chaqueta para luego acostarte en tu cama. Todo estaba mejorando, al fin veías que las cosas tenían un sentido. Ni siquiera te molestas en quitarte la bufanda pues era muy cálida y suave, olía bastante bien.

Pronto te comienza a dar sueño y poco a poco tus ojos se cierran hasta que por fin quedas dormido.

  
Mañana seria otro día.

 


End file.
